La Vengeance du Renard
by aya-namikage uzumaki
Summary: Naruto se sent trahi, le village, ses amis, ses proches, tous lui avaient tourné le dos. Détruit, il décida donc de partir et déserta Konoha. Que va t-il advenir de notre héros? Mais surtout que va t-il advenir de Konoha?
1. PROLOGUE

Salut tous le monde espère que vous aller aimer mon prologue

* * *

POV Naruto

 ** _« Pourquoi continuer à protéger au péril de ta vie un village qui te hait ?_ _»_**

Voilà ce que me demander sans cesse Kuybi. Je lui disais toujours que c'est comme ça que Konoha reconnaîtrait ma valeur et m'accepterait.

Mais j'avais faux, jamais je ne pourrais être reconnu à ma juste valeur, enfin pas depuis que l'Uchiwa miniature est revenu. Depuis que le super ténébreux, froid, psychopathe, avide de vengeance était revenu, il en avait que pour lui. Mais bon, ça n'était pas nouveau, j'étais habitué puis que je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour me soutenir. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais j'ai vite déchanté.

J'étais devenu le Naruto trop stupide pour être invité à leur soirée. Au début naïf comme je suis, je me suis dit qu'ils avaient juste oublié et que ce n'était pas grave. Mais le temps passai et j'était devenu le bouffon de Konoha, des qu'un ennemi puissant apparaissait « Naruto sauve nous ! » Et moi comme un idiot, je les sauvais et puis après « Merci Sasuke tu es tellement puissant ce n'est pas comme ce débile de Naruto ».

Alors au début, je supportais jusqu'aux jours ou mes anciens amis mon empêché de devenir jônin en disant à Tsunade _« que j'étais quelqu'un de totalement stupide qui ne pourrait jamais être jônin car sa pourrait mettre en danger mes coéquipier et que ça serai mieux si c'était Sasuke qui était car lui au moins il n'était pas un démon sanguinaire »._ À ce moment-là, je me suis senti comme brisé, alors je partis dans la nuit sombre sous le regard de la lune me jurant de leur prouver que je n'étais pas un démon sanguinaire.

Pour l'instant tout va bien vous ne voyez pas le problème. C'est normal, il arrive après.

Donc après cet événement, Sasuke s'est mis en tête de prouver à tout le monde que j'étais un démon. Comment? Grâce au pouvoir du sharingan il pouvait contrôler Kyu qui lui n'avais rien demandé. En terme à cause de Sasuke j'attaquais le village et Tsunade s'est mis à douter de moi, jusqu'aux jours où elle fini par me haïr, me dit froidement _« que je n'étais qu'un danger pour Konoha, un sale démon qu'on aurait dû tuer à la naissance et que de toute façon personne de voudrais de moi ici»_. Je suis senti détruit, la femme que je considérais comme ma mère venait de me reniais.

Pris part ce sentiment de trahison, de haine, je me suis juré de ne plus remet les pieds à Konoha et que je me vengerais de tous ces imbéciles, en particulière de Sasuke qui avaient pris tout ce j'avais. J'étais dans un tel état de souffrance que je demandai à Kyubi de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce village de malheur.

POV Kyubi

Encore une fois l'Uchiwa miniature avec détruit mon renardeau. Non en fait pas seulement cet Uchiwa de malheur, mais le village de Konoha. Ils venaient de briser mon renardeau, mon ange.

Avec le temps, je m'étais attaché à Naruto et je ne supportais pas le fait qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Surtout que toute cette haine contre mon Naru est à cause de moi.

 ** _« N'inquiète pas_ _Naru_ _on_ _leur fera payer tout le mal qu'ils ton fait !_ _»_**

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de mon prologue

Je pense vous m'être le chapitre 1 vendredi 09 ou samedi 10 juillet 2015

Laissé mon de review avec vos idée pour la suite , et vos commentaire sur le début de mon histoire


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez aime mon premier chapitre

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 1 :_**

Après sa fuite, Kuybi avais emmené Naruto vers le village de Suna, elle savait qu'il avait avais besoin de Gaara, ce dernier était le seul à comprendre la douleur de son ange. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite, ils étaient enfin arrivé au village caché du vent, la nuit était tombée sur le village. Il paraissait paisible, seule une lumière pouvait être aperçue, et elle venait du bureau de Kazekage, Kuybi si dirigea.

POV Gaara

Comme d'habitude à cause de mes insomnies je ne pouvais dormir. Alors j'avais décidé de continuer à travaillé sur certain rapport ; quand tout d'un coup je vie une ombre, aux yeux rouges, apparaitre.

C'était Naruto enfin je devrais plutôt dire Kyubi. Elle me raconta toute l'histoire et plus elle avança dans son récit, plus je commençais à rentrer dans une colère noire. Surtout quand j'eus découvert ce que ce minable d'Uchiwa avait fait endurer au blond. Mais le démon me calma bien vite, m'expliquant qu'elle ne lui restait très peu de chakra, et que c'était à moi de m'occuper de l'Uzumaki.

Une fois Kuybi reparti dans l'esprit de Naruto, je le pris dans mes bras et installai dans mon lit pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. Je restai toute la nuit à veiller sur lui, pendant que le blond dormait, je repensais à son histoire, j'étais hors de moi, déçu et tellement triste pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le village de Konoha, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de trahir un ange comme lui. Pourtant l'Uzumaki ne leur devait rien, les villageois l'avaient toujours haïs, maltraité et bien d'autre choses. Mais Naruto de leur avais jamais tenu rigueurs aux contraire il continuait de les défendre et se battre pour eux. Konoha était qu'un village d'ingrats.

Le lendemain matin, Temari et Kankurô arrivaient dans mon bureau paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Je voyais bien qu'ils hésitaient à me réponde. Finalement c'est ma sœur qui me répondit :

-on a reçu le nouveau bingo book et ça ne va pas te plaire.

Elle me tendit le livre ouvert sur une page, on pouvait y voir apparaître une photo de Naruto et, au-dessous il avait écrit _« à retrouver mort ou vif, criminel de rang S »_

-Et bien Konoha n'as pas perdu de temps ! Dis-je tout simplement

Je pouvais lire sur le visage de Temari et Kankurô de l'incompréhension, alors je leur racontais toute l'histoire. Ils eurent la même réaction que moi. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto décida d'entrer dans mon bureaux.

POV Naruto

Que s'était-il passé ? Je me souvenais plus de rien ... Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais fui Konoha, après les paroles de Tsunade. Kuybi m'expliqua qu'elle m'avait emmené jusqu'à Suna et que Gaara était au courant de tout. Elle me dit aussi que c'était le moment pour moi de me lever.

Tout doucement je commençais à émerger de mon sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux j'ai pu constater que j'étais dans une grande chambre, peinte avec des couleurs chaudes. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, une fois celle-ci ouverte je tombai nez-à-nez avec la fratrie Sabaku. Je pouvais voir le visage de Temari et Kankurô se décomposer, leur visage était manqué par de la déception, de la rage et surtout par la tristesse.

Quand d'un coup je sentis un boulet de canon me tomber dessus. C'était la blonde, elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit tout en pleurent _« je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te protéger de toute cette souffrance »._ Elle se fit vite rejoindre par le brun qui lui aussi était désolé _._ Je me suis mis à pleurer, c'est vraie, depuis que j'avais vaincu Gaara et lui avait fait oublier sa haine. Ils me considéraient comme leur petit frère surtout quand ils eurent appris que j'étais un Jinchuuriki. Je pensais seulement à leur dire _« Merci pour tout l'amour que vous me donnez »_ mais je n'eus pas la force de le faire, j'étais pris par un torrent de larme. Le roux se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras à son tour. Puis il me dit tout simplement :

 ** _« A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille »_**

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre,

Je pense vous mettre le chapitre Dimanche ou Lundi

Laissez moi une review avec vos idées pour la suite , et votre opinion sur ce chapitre 3

Aya-namikage uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé de continuer mes fictions, c'est pour cela qu'avant le 10 juillet 2016 je posterais de nouveau chapitre qui espère vous plaira.

Merci pour votre soutient et pour tous vos reviews.

Aya-namikage uzumaki ^_^


End file.
